


Two Year Anniversary

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SOFT AS FUCK, barely any but there's SOME, but there's one or two lyrics in here, just maki gushing about her girlfriends, kinda songfic???, lesbain love, lowkey ooc, soft, very VERY light songfic, you ever just peacefully listening to music then you got kicked in the balls with inspiration??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: this girl really loves her gfs sm,,,i want what they have
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Harukawa Maki/Akamatsu Kaede, Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Akamatsu Kaede, Iruma Miu/Harukawa Maki, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi/Akamatsu Kaede, Tojo Kirumi/Harukawa Maki, Tojo Kirumi/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Two Year Anniversary

_'no matter what you say or what you do..'_

_'when im alone i rather be with you'_

was what she would often hear from her partners- sorry, _fiancées._

she never expected to get this far. At all. Not even in her wildest dreams would she be able to predict that she'll end up being engage with her soon to be wifes, those being her former classmates and friends.

really, if you had told her two years ago that she will be dating four of her friends and all of them become fiancées in the future, she would've consider you absolutely downright insane.

but now, here she is. Being the fiancée to her beloved partners; Kirumi Tojo, Kaede Akamatsu and Iruma Miu.

_two years_

two years of being friends.

two years of being romantically together.

and finally, two years of being engage.

it was the best two years of her life.

the four of them started being close ever since Maki had told them her real talent and she would always expected fear, anger, betrayal, but weirdly enough, there was none of those. None of the expressions she had grow used to once people started finding out about her talent and what she would never thought would happen, happened.

Kaede hugged her ever so tightly it felt like she couldn't breath. Kaede was always known as the soft type and would never resolves to violents without it being reasonable or rational. So she should've expected that she would say this back then;

_'no matter what you said or what you do..'_

'we're still your friends, Maki'

maybe she was just too caught off guard when Kaede embraced her that she didn't even realized that she had said that.

and on May 5th, she confessed.

she couldn't help but chuckled lovingly at the sight of their faces once Maki had confessed to not one, but three of them. Although there was a quick awkward silence between the four of them after Maki had finish with her confession, they still without a doubt return their undying love for the assassin.

although it was a strange combination, they all balanced each other out. 

at first the four of them were nothing but other people, just any other ordinary people she'll come across during missions or on the streets and that's it no more than that.

and now they somehow manages to involves into very special beings to her, beings that she must protect at all times from any form of danger, just like the kids at the orphanage, she'll protect them until her very last breath.

it's really weird since at first they were really nothing to her.

but now they're her motivation to keep on fighting,

her inspiration to keep on living,

her light in the darkness,

her reasons to do things- randomly; like smiling, giggling and laughing for no reason at all!

her happiness,

her saviors,

her love,

her everything.

just about everything about the three of her fiancées is absolutely wonderful to her, in a nutshell, they're absolute perfect in her eyes, from every strand of hair all the way to every inch of skin is all wonderful.

it's really embarrassing when she confessed and they said that they had known for a long time already since they had caught her catching glances every now and then, most of them were targeted towards Kirumi so they figure that Maki likes her but both Kirumi had confessed that she had also saw the assassin stealing glances at Miu and Kaede so they were surprised that Maki is head over heels for the three of them.

she was planning on confessing to them a year early but then she chickened out because she was sweating all over, stammering, her words were everywhere, really they had her practiced for it with wax efiges of the three girls created by Angie but she just couldn't do it, but then out of nowhere on May 4th, she told Kaito, Shuichi, Ryoma and Kokichi that she's doing it tomorrow and they were oh so thrill for it.

they had her practiced into a recorder first to check if she's sounding too nervous or stutter too much, next, they have her practiced to her reflection on a full body mirror. A few trial and error here and there but she managed a confident stand while the rest of her friends cheered on her. But the moment the next day rolled around she had forgot everything even though she had practiced them real quick in the morning.

her friends manages to calm her down and told her to just try and remember her practiced from yesterday, but she had forgot half of it she she just kinda pulled out the 'YOLO' card and wing it.

she stammered sure, she was sweating a bit but she had her words together and planned in her head instead of her quietly cursing at herself for not having a line set and prepared yet. But in the end she got the people of her dream.

and all that she could say was; "thank you, for being there for me, you guys"

"Happy Two Year Anniversary, Kirumi, Kaede and Miu. Love you <3"

and she hit 'send'

the smile was still plastered on her face, she's literally smiling at her phone, at a screen, other people were probably looking her but she didn't care one bit about it. All that she cares now is her wonderful lovers that she'll cherish until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> yes ik its not really a songfic  
> but it has a TINY bit of lyrics from the 'Her' song  
> plus that song doesn't have that much lyrics so just put on the song in the background on a loop while reading this


End file.
